D'oh
[[Archivo:D'oh.jpg|thumb|''D'oh, famosa frase de Homer.]] 'D'oh!' (normalmente representada en el show como "'(annoyed grunt)") En español "Gruñido de fastidio" es la famosa frase usada principalmente por el personaje ficticio Homer Simpson. La frase fue famosamente introducida en el Diccionario Inglés Oxford en el 2002. La cita es normalmente usada cuando Homer se lastima a sí mismo, encuentra algo vergonzoso o de disgusto, es burlado o anticipa una desgracia. Otros personajes de también han sido escuchados diciendo esta frase, comunmente por Bart. Idea Los escritores del show usan la frase "(annoyed grunt)" (en español "Gruñido de fastidio") para representar la frase; títulos de episodios con el original pronunciamiento incluyen: "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious", "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)", "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot", y "G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)". Episodios con with d'oh en sus títulos incluyen: "D'oh-in' in the Wind", "Days of Wine and D'oh'ses", "C.E. D'oh", "We're on the Road to D'ohwhere", "He Loves to Fly and He D'oh's" y "Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh". Cuando , la voz de Homer, fue por primera vez entrevistado para crear la exclamación, dijo un '''"doooh", inspirado por Jimmy Finlayson, el actor escocés con bigote que apareció en varias películas de Laurel y Hardy. Finlayson inventó el termino como un juramento para la palabra "Damn!" ("Maldición" en español). El creador del show, sintió que sería mejor adaptar el tono de la animación por lo que Castellaneta lo acortó a "D'oh!" Fue escuchado por primera vez en el corto de "Punching Bag", que fue originalmente estrenado el 27 de noviembre de 1988. Cuando Bart y Lisa intentaron esconder un saco de arena con su cara y lo noquéa. La reacción de Homer es el famoso "D'oh!". Luego de esa ocasión fue oído por primera vez en el episodio "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", de la Primera temporada, que salió al aire originalmente el 17 de diciembre de 1989. Variaciones Variaciones de esta frase han aparecido en varios episodios de la serie. *En "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" (1989), cuando era un Santa del , luego de que Homer golpea su cabeza, dice "Ho-ho-d'oh!". *En "Bart of Darkness" (1994), Homer accidentalmente construye un largo granero, cuando intentó crear una pileta. Un hombre Amish comenta, "Es un hermoso granero, pero estoy seguro de que no es una pileta". Homer responde con un "D'oheth!". *En "Thirty Minutes over Tokyo" (1999), en un viaje a Japón con la , Homer dice "shimatta-baka-ni", que es traducido como "D'oh!". Shimatta en japonés es el equivalente a "Maldición". *En Los Simpson: La película, cuando el pone a bajo el domo, Homer grita "D'oooooooooooooomo!!". Nombres de episodios Cuando se creó originalmente, la palabra no tenía una pronunciación oficial. En cambio, fue escrito como "(annoyed grunt)". En su reconocimiento, varios episodios llevaron esta frase "(annoyed grunt)" donde podían tener un doble sentido. Por ejemplo "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot" (en vez de "I, D'oh-bot", un juego de palabras con I, Robot); "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" (una parodia de la canción "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" en Mary Poppins); "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)" (parodia de Old MacDonald Had a Farm); y "G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)" (una parodia de G.I. Joe). Incluso en los subtítulos, el show mostraba "(annoyed grunt)" en lugar de "D'oh!", en los primeros estrenos. Cinco episodios cuentan con "D'oh" en sus títulos, todos en temporadas modernas: *Décima temporada, "D'oh-in' in the Wind" *Decimoprimera temporada, "Days of Wine and D'oh'ses" *Decimocuarta temporada, "C.E. D'oh" *Decimoséptima temporada , "We're on the Road to D'ohwhere" *Decimonovena temporada, "He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs" *Vigésima temporada, "Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh". Uso El término "d'oh!" fue adoptado por muchos fanáticos de Los Simpson, e incluso por personas que no son tomadas como fanáticos. El término fue adoptado en lenguaje moderno y demostró la influencia del show. "D'oh" fue adherido al Webster's Millennium Dictionary of English, Macmillan Dictionary for Advanced Learners, y Oxford English Dictionary. Es definido, en inglés, como: "Expressing frustration at the realization that things have turned out badly or not as planned, or that one has just said or done something foolish. Also (usu. mildly derogatory) implying that another person has said or done something foolish (Duh)." The OED etymologizes the word as "popularized by The Simpsons" but lists usages as early as 1945. It is also now becoming a popular minced oath for many various curse words, especially damn. Otros lenguajes En la versión alemana, "d'oh!" es traducido como "Nein!" ("No!", pronunciado como nine (nueve en inglés)). En el español es doblado como "¡Ou!". External Links * Lista definitiva de "D'oh" (en inglés) * Homer Simpson dice "D'oh!" 32 veces * [http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/1387335.stm D'oh! en el Diccionario Inglés Oxford] Referencias Categoría:Los Simpson Categoría:Frases